megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drill Man: Attack of the Chromidix
Drill Man: Attack of the Chromidix is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, which stars Drill Man. In this game, Drill Man faces a band of rogue robots known as the Chromidix, and eventually encounters the Evil Energy. Drill Man starts out with his Drill Bomb, and can also dig in certain spots--doing so either unlocks other paths or locates hidden power ups. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Drill Man gets up after being rebuilt.} Text A small team of scientists has rebuilt Drill Man and, aside from reprogramming him for good, gave him hands so he can interact better with others. Since the passings of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man having reverted back to Rock, scientists all over the world have been doing this project of bringing back past Robot Masters for beneficial uses. {Drill Man standing proudly upon finding another hot spring.} Text Drill Man had again found another hot spring and was congratulated for it, but then... {Explosions in the nearby city.} Text It would not be long until he would be needed as a hero. {Silhouettes of the Chromidix show up.} Text A band of rogue robots known as the Chromidix had emerged, threatening humanity. A purple skull glowed behind the group. {Close up of Drill Man.} Man Rock told me of that. It's the Evil Energy he encountered when he was Mega Man! Leave it to me, humans! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Newly Discovered Cavern (based on Drill Man's stage in Mega Man 4 (NES)) Boss: Invader Helipon (a larger version of the Helipon enemy) Stage Select (The Chromidix) * Shield Chromid {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Silvery Shield (a shield weapon, but can be thrown) ** Weakness: Argent Boomerang (it can even slip through the shield) *** {Boss also has a submarine} * Marine Chromid {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Ocean Splash (a spreadshot of water) ** Weakness: Silvery Shield (it clogs the water pump) * Ooze Chromid {Sludge weapon boss} ** Weapon: Caustic Grime (a blob of acidic sludge) ** Weakness: Glittering Burner *** {Boss also has a rocketboard} * Blade Chromid {Cutter weapon boss} ** Weapon: Chromium Blade (a close-range blade weapon) ** Weakness: Caustic Grime (it deteriorates the blade's metal) * Overheat Chromid {Flame element boss} ** Weapon: Glittering Burner (a flame shot that also drops lesser flames on the floor as it goes) ** Weakness: Ocean Splash * Crescent Chromid {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Argent Boomerang (a boomerang weapon) ** Weakness: Crushing Hold * Elastic Chromid {Bouncing weapon boss} ** Weapon: Aluminum Bouncer (similar to Crystal Eye, but doesn't split) ** Weakness: Chromium Blade * Gravity Chromid {Gravity element boss} ** Weapon: Crushing Hold (similar to Gravity Hold in Mega Man 5) ** Weakness: Aluminum Bouncer Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Floating Mountain, a large mountain floating in the air by the Evil Energy. Evil Energy Floating Mountain 1: Floating Platform Ascent Boss: Pakatto 64 (larger version of Pakatto 24. Weak to Argent Boomerang--attack when shell is open) Evil Energy Floating Mountain 2: Lower Caverns Boss: Boulder Devil (use regular Drill Bombs; hit when eye is open) Evil Energy Floating Mountain 3: Ore Processor Boss: Chromium Jumbig (weak to Ocean Splash--hit light under the eyes) Evil Energy Floating Mountain 4: Resting Quarters {Boss Rush here; no other bosses after} Evil Energy Floating Mountain 5: Elevator Upwards Boss: Metall King (sends out a three-way shot; can charge as well as jump (dig into the ground to evade this); weak to Aluminum Bouncer--hit when it's exposed) Evil Energy Floating Mountain 6: Summit Base Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Dive Man Clone (weak to Silvery Shield) --Form 2: Chromium Titan (similar to Gamma, but different head; weak to Glittering Burner--hit orb in forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games